cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Tips:Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Rokushikirakan
*Do note that if your opponent calls any unit such as a Perfect Guard from hand, due to turn priority, you may use Rokushikirakan's GB8 first before they can pay the cost for the Perfect Guard. *Hardworking Stealth Rogue, Torasada can essentially help you by fueling this unit's effect twice. Countering *Don't bother increase your hand count (during the turn your opponent Stride this unit) unless your guardian's ability depends on the number of cards in your hand; you're going to discard them one way or another. *Against the Vanguard's attack, use effects that can superior call Perfect Guards, asuming you're using older Perfect Guards that don't specify where they have to be called from. *To guard against three attacks, you'd need at least 7 cards in your hand: 3 to guard each attack, 4 to be discarded by this unit's effect **Increase the number by 1 for each Perfect Guard you're using. **Increase the number by 3 for each normal guardian you're using. **Increase the number by at least 1 for any potential skills activated by the Nubatama player, such as Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi. **Remember to take into account any boost effects that will increase a unit's power during the battle phase, and/or any drive triggers revealed. *General ways to get around this unit's ability: **G guardian, since you won't be guarding from hand, you won't discard. **Intercepts. ***Especial Intercepts will be very helpful. **Quintet Wall. **Any cards with +Shield effects. **Cross Ride's 13k defense. *Since you are asked to discard cards from your hand, skills that activates when you have less cards in your hand works well to counter this unit. **Particularly Brave abilities, such as Scouting Owl, Scramble Griffin, Knight of Dedication, Jeanne and Escort Eagle. ***It is noted that Security Knight, Regius is the only Perfect Guard that do not mind if you have an empty hand. **Lark Pigeon from Pale Moon, which can guards from your soul, though you might need to wait until the next attack. *In Tachikaze, use Savage Mystique to guard from your bind zone instead. *In Great Nature, build a hand so large that you can afford the discards. *In Gold Paladin, both grade 3 Gurguit's Generation Break works well against this unit, either by superior guarding from the deck, or intercepting from anywhere on the field. **Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare, Sleimy and Braygal accomplish similar things. *In Granblue, use Quincy the Ghostie's ability to retire itself and give power to the vanguard. **Diabolist of Solicitation, Negronola can superior guard from the drop zone. *Superior Break Ride during your opponent's turn will help a lot. **Particularly, Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid in Narukami. *In Glendios decks, use Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium to redirect any attack instead. *If your Vanguard is Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon, let one of the attacks hit then lock a front row rearguard. *In Bermuda Triangle: **Instead of guarding, you might want to call units into the field. ***To use units that have on-call effects such as that of Blazer Idols to boost your vanguard's power. ***To activate abilities such as that of Great Ascent, Liddy to increase its power. **Units that gains power upon bounce are also good choices, such as Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Emeral, Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet, Dream Team, Madre and Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao. *In Dark Irregulars, Blade Wing Sullivan's ability will be very helpful; since less cards to guard with means you'd need bigger shield. **Queen of Nightmareland, Hartrud's Generation Break can boost her own power without using cards from your hand. *Use cards like Vainglory-dream Gear Cat or Lizard Soldier, Veira to increase your vanguard's power in Gear Chronicle or Kagero decks respectively. *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface's Generation Break will help you in pseudo-guarding the opponent's rear-guards without sacrificing cards from your hand. *In Shadow Paladin, Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain's Limit Break can cut the number of attacks you need to guard. **Dark Knight, Ludvik and Witch Queen of Iniquity, Jeliddo allows you to guard from the back row. * In Aqua Force, Battle Siren, Cloris can guard from the Bind Zone **You can set up for the turn this card is used in advance by using Cloris' ability multiple times throughout the earlier stages of the game. *In Dimension Police, Reducing Monster, Weaking can help you lowering the opponent's unit's power instead. *In Regalia decks, use Secret Elsie to soul blast Mirror Regalia, Achlis and Regalia of Fate, Norn to give your vanguard power boost. *Use Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr's effect to put a heal trigger on top of your deck so that you can take a damage, especially if you're out of G guardians. *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow from Murakumo can be a 20k shield alone when intercepting. *In Neo Nectar, Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon and Flower Princess of Cherries, Kosterina allows you to put grade 2 from your hand to (RC), allowing them to intercept, bypassing this unit's activation timing. **Charming Maiden, Nicola's bloom can help mitigating the shields lost from hand. *In Megacolony, either paralyze your opponents vanguard in preparation for this attack, or use Elite Mutant, Tryghul to increase your hand size. Category:Tips